Continuous Change
by Niacriza
Summary: ¡¡Clasico!. A pesar de su popularidad Matt se siente solo y esta confundido, debe hacer algo con su vida, pero el proceso de cambio es largo y apenas comienza. 100 Sorato.


**Continuous Change.**

.....................................................................................................................................................................

Hola!!!, este es mi primer fic, ténganme piedad y comprensión porfa.

Ya saben ningún personaje es mío, solo están prestaditos.

.......................................................................................................................................................................

Matt estaba en su cuarto tocando la guitarra, se sentía mal, se sentía triste...

- Claro, no le importo a nadie, nunca me siento bien con los demás... Porque siempre me hacen a un lado, mi padre todo el día trabaja, mi mamá nunca me ha querido... Solo han querido a mi hermano. ¡Diablos!, hasta yo lo quiero, pero claro, como no quererlo si es tan lindo, tan suave, tan bueno y obediente... No como yo, que soy la oveja negra de la familia, el rebelde, el que va mal en el colegio, el que se pelea con todos por todo y por nada, el que no comprende los sacrificios de su padre bla, bla, bla...

¡Estoy Harto! No puedo más y para colmo soy un cobarde, no puedo decirle lo que siento, no solo porque me petrifica cuando la veo sino porque ¡no puedo hacerle eso a mi mejor amigo!, ¡No puedo quitarle al amor de su vida! Y lo peor, ella también lo ama, creo, a mí solo me ve como un amigo mas.

Debo mejorar también mi actitud, eso lo sé. Los padres de Tai están preocupados porque he cambiado mucho, dicen: -"Matt ha cambiado mucho, antes solía ser un gran chico pero ahora se ha dañado, solo piensa en beber y en andar de fiesta en fiesta, con un grupo de chicas vagas como él, ¿que estará pensando ese muchacho?"-. Eso me lo dijo el mismo Tai para que supuestamente cuidara mi reputación, y lo único que pude decirle fue "¿Ellos como saben lo que yo pienso?".

Esto es horrible, pero todavía falta lo peor.

Estaba yo, un día en la casa de mi amada Sora haciendo un trabajo (_yo muy juicioso je, je_) y entonces llegó su mamá, me saludó como siempre y le pidió a Sora un momento para hablar, ella se disculpo y se retiro unos instantes, como es un apartamento y yo estaba calladito escuche como la mamá de Sora le decía: "¡¿Que hace ese muchacho aquí?!, ¡No quiero verte mas con él señorita!, ese chico no te conviene como amigo, antes era bueno, pero ha cambiado, ahora es una mala influencia para ti" Sora trató de decirle que no era cierto, pero su madre no la dejo hablar, salió del cuarto y se fue a la cocina. Yo sentí como si me quebraran el corazón en mil pedazos, ¡YO! Una mala influencia para Sora, eso nunca, yo nunca le haría daño, pero esa era la realidad los padres de mi mejor amigo y de mi querida Sora piensan que ya no soy digno de estar con sus hijos. Sora se veía muy triste y no pudimos seguir hablando normal, terminé el trabajo y me fui rechazando la invitación de Sora a quedarme a cenar.

Desde ese día casi no le hablo a ninguno de los dos y creo que me he "dañado" mas, soy bebedor compulsivo, por no decir alcohólico, sigo estudiando normal, al menos quiero ser algo en la vida pero estoy olvidando las penas con los amigos de la banda esa de la que soy vocalista, vamos de fiesta en fiesta enredándonos chicas a las que les encantaría estar con nosotros, también he llegado a consumir unas cuantas de esas pastillitas que te vuelven loco, no esta mal... Pero no puedo dejar de sentirme solo.

Una noche salía de una "reunión privada" con los chicos de la banda y unas compañeras, cuando me encontré con mi hermano que estaba con Davis y Kari, ellos me saludaron alegremente como siempre y yo les respondí casi igual, de pronto note que mi hermano estaba muy serio, le pregunte que le pasaba, pero él no me respondió, le dijo a sus amigos que siguieran que él se tenia que quedar. Cuando los chicos se habían ido, T.K me miró con ira, con odio, yo me extrañe y le dije:

¿Oye... que te pasa?

¿¡Que estabas haciendo!?- me dijo casi gritando

Estaba con unos amigos y ¡¿por qué me hablas así?¡

¡¿Porque?!, ¿¡Tienes el descaro de preguntar porque?!...Mírate, ahora veo que lo que dicen es verdad, eres un dañado bueno para nada...

¡Esa fue la gota que derramo la copa!, No pude más, lo mire con ira, lo tome del cuello de la camisa y le dije:

- ¡Genial!, Solo esto me faltaba, que mi hermano me rechace y me hable como si supiera que me esta pasando. No tienes ni idea de lo que siento o pienso, tu vida es casi tan buena como la de los demás, y crees que yo soy igual a ti, pero te equivocas a mí me ha ido muy mal, y cuando por fin puedo medio olvidarme de mis problemas, todas las personas a las que no les importa mi vida me caen encima como los buitres a las sobras de los leones y eso te incluye a ti, ¡¿por qué no me dejas en paz y te largas a tu casita a que tú mami te consienta?!

En ese instante lo solté, me miraba sorprendido, casi asustado, la verdad nunca le había hablado así y creo que nadie lo había hecho, de hecho yo era el primero.

Después de unos minutos de mirarme fijamente en silencio sus ojos se tornaron crueles, casi malvados y me dijo con una voz casi inaudible:

Tú ya no eres mi hermano...

Y se fue corriendo.

Oh por Dios mi hermano me había rechazado.

Me debe estar odiando en este momento, ya puedo decir sinceramente que no tengo nada y en mi casa me siento peor que nunca.

Estoy tirado en mi cama, siento un frió espantoso, siento deseos de llorar, pero no quiero. Me quedo dormido, después de un tiempo escucho ruidos, es mi papá debe ser muy tarde, me siento mal, aun así me levanto, salgo de mi cuarto y me lo encuentro de frente, debo verme muy demacrado porque él me mira preocupado y me pregunta si estoy bien, respondo con un seco no y vuelvo a mi cuarto. No podré dormir en toda la noche.

.......................................................................................................................................................................

Es de día y me siento muy deprimido y la clase de física no ayuda mucho, claro que todo lo arreglaba la profe... esta buenísima y además es joven, que piernas, que ojos, que voz, que... bueno ya, mucho, a pesar de todo creo que es en la clase en la que mejor voy... pero como no.

Voy a dejar de consumir las pastillitas, en verdad me sientan mal.

En el momento de descanso en la clase de deportes la veo, allí esta la linda Sora, juega basketball aaaaaaaayyy... esos movimientos, esa sonrisa si pudiera ser tan solo su amigo de nuevo, pero no debo perjudicarla, ni a ella ni a Tai, que se esta acercando.

- ¡Hola!- me dice Tai alegremente como lo hace siempre, le respondo desanimado. Me mira triste, al parecer ya ha notado mi comportamiento distante, se sienta a mi lado y me pregunta como estoy.

- Bien- respondo tratando de parecer normal.

- Pues no se te nota. ¿Qué te pasa Matt?, porque ya casi no me hablas ni a mí ni a Sora, te estas alejando demasiado, extrañamos al Matt de antes- Lo miro enojado pero trato de calmarme y le digo lo más relajado que puedo:

Yo... sigo siendo el mismo de siempre, lo que sucede es que a la gente no le agrada que las personas no cambien, como a tus padres o los de Sora, a ellos no les agrada que alguien como yo este cerca de sus polluelos, y como yo no quiero perjudicarlos, es preferible que me aleje, así que fue un placer haber sido tu amigo- Digo esto ultimo levantándome para poder estar solo.

En las clases siguientes veo como Tai le habla a Sora de una manera extraña... ah ya, están hablando de mí, porque no dejan de mirarme con cara preocupada, por Dios que dejen de preocuparse, me siento mal cuando me miran así.

Por fin salgo de ese infierno, y escucho una voz a mi espalda, es Kumiko la chica mas cool del colegio y me esta hablando a MÍ. Las cosas vuelven a mejorar, sonrío.

- Hola como estas.

- Sorprendido, sé que no soy poca cosa pero no me esperaba que tú me hablaras- me mira sorprendida, se me acerca y me toma del brazo.

- Haaayyy. No digas eso, tú eres muy lindo y me caes muy bien es solo que no había tenido la oportunidad de acercarme a ti y ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?, Desde que te vi por primera vez me llamaste mucho la atención, y todavía lo haces, con ese físico, esos ojos, esa forma de ser, esa voz... y además no me importa que seas un poco menor que yo... Quiero conocerte _MEJOR_, que te parece si vas a mi casa ahora.

- Vaya, créeme me encantaría, pero tengo algunas tareas que hacer y creo que no voy a tener tiempo (_si claro_).

- No importa, como yo voy un año mas adelante si tu quieres te puedo ayudar- me dice poniendo una de sus manos en mi hombro y la otra en mi pecho.

La miro durante unos segundos, tiene unos ojos oscuros en verdad hermosos y usa un perfume exquisito, sin hablar de cómo le queda el uniforme, hace juego con su piel morena y resalta sus curvas de una manera que enloquecería a cualquiera, después de ese examen visual sonrío.

- Esta bien... - Y cambiando de rumbo nos dirigimos a su casa, este día esta mejorando notablemente.

Su casa esta cerca, es muy bonita, nos sentamos en la sala, ella toma mi maleta y me pregunta si la puede revisar, respondo que si, Kumiko observa los cuadernos, ve algunos CD's, mi discman, una que otra carta de alguna admiradora y se decide a hablar:

Eres muy especial-

Con esto se acerca mas a mí, cruza las piernas y me mira fijamente, solo atino a mirarla fríamente no sé lo que este pensando pero puedo sentir como acaricia mi cabello y acerca su boca a la mía, me besa suavemente y se aleja un poco, la tomo de la cintura y esta vez soy yo quien la besa, ella responde a ese beso con una energía sorprendente, beso su cuello...

- He deseado esto por mucho tiempo-dice- con tigo serán siete.

Paro en seco, conmigo ¿SIETE?, La miro fijamente como esperando una explicación, Kumiko trata de acercarse de nuevo, pero yo me alejo.

- Vaya!!!!, Pero si soy uno mas de tus juguetes... ¡¿SABES QUÉ?!, Vete con tus jueguitos manipuladores al infierno, lo que yo mas odio es que me utilicen, empezaste siendo una buena persona como todas las demás, pero terminaste siendo una cualquiera como solo tú lo sabes ser, pudimos haber pasado un muy buen rato, pero tú lo arruinaste todo.

Tomo mi maleta y salgo de esa casa dando un fuerte portazo.

Ahora si me siento mal, solo esto me faltaba, que aparte de que la gente se mete en lo que no le importa, me alejan de mis amigos y empeoran mi fama, viene una golfa calientacamas y quiere utilizarme, debo relajarme.

Ahora si voy a ir donde una chica que esta como quiere y le encanta estar conmigo y a mí con ella, hace poco me hizo una propuesta un tanto indecente que pienso aceptar, estoy seguro que esta vez no me van a utilizar. Con un par de llamadas todo queda arreglado.

Llego a la casa de Akuro. Cuando abre la puerta la encuentro espectacular con su minifalda en tonos de azul que salen con sus ojos su blusa corta sin mangas le da un toque pícaro que me mata.

Pasa Matt, he preparado unas bebidas.

Todo es muy confortable cuando se sienta a mi lado, me pasa un vaso y pone su mano en mi muslo, rodea mi cuello con su brazo libre, la beso, pongo mis manos en sus hombros y la empujo hacía atrás, su cuerpo es cálido y me recibe con un cariño que pocos me han demostrado, la silla es un poco incomoda así que se detiene y me lleva a su cuarto, allí me vuelve a besar y me quita la chaqueta, entonces se quita la blusa... la falda... wow. Me quito la ropa y me acuesto con ella, besa fantástico, me hace sentir una especie de éxtasis, mucho mejor que lo que he sentido con el alcohol o las "pastillitas", sus manos son muy ágiles y suaves, toco su cabello y deslizo mis manos por ese cuerpo desnudo.

No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pero siento que ya esta terminando, me detengo, me siento agotado, ella que al parecer ya a pasado por esto muchas veces me mira pícaramente como diciendo "voy a obtener de ti mas cosas de las que piensas".

.......................................................................................................................................................................

Después de eso me aleje mas de mis antiguos amigos y repetí el mismo episodio con Akuro unas 3 veces en dos meses, ella se porta bien conmigo.

No he podido olvidar lo que siento por Sora, como si cada vez fuera mas fuerte, y eso combinado con mis "aventuras" me hace sentir nauseas.

Para hacer un trabajo el profesor nos organizo por parejas y me toco con Tai, no podía hacer nada, además hace mucho que no hablo con él.

¿Cómo estas?

Igual que siempre...

¿Qué te pasa amigo?... sé que lo que dijeron mis padres y los de Sora no te agrado, pero eso no quiere decir que nosotros no queramos ser tus amigos, no nos importa como sea tu vida, lo único que nos importa es tu amistad, por eso en parte nos preocupamos por ti.

Eso no es cierto. Si ustedes hubieran estado preocupados por mí y fueran mis amigos de verdad, me habrían ayudado, no me habrían pedido que cambiara.

¡No digas eso Matt!, No te hemos pedido que cambies, solo que te quieras un poco mas, estas echando tu vida a la basura, yo si quiero ayudarte, tú sigues siendo mi mejor amigo y te necesito... yo también tengo problemas y me gustaría hablar contigo.

Sus palabras me dejaron frío, él me necesitaba tanto como yo a él y había estado buscándome, mientras que yo como un vil cobarde solo huía.

Lo siento- dije- es solo que me he sentido rechazado por todos y no solo ahora... así ha sido siempre.

...............................................................................................................................................................

Después de esa pequeña conversación fuimos a casa de Tai y allí recibí la peor noticia de mi vida. Tai me contó que Sora era la nueva novia de uno de nuestros compañeros más populares e igualmente odiado por nosotros dos, su nombre era Roku.

Después de hablar un buen rato con Tai y cumplir con nuestros deberes tomé una decisión drástica. Hacer de Akuro mi novia oficial, después de todo con ella la paso muy bien.

Camino a su casa lo pensé cuidadosamente ¿Era Akuro la mujer que yo quería tener como novia? Es una buena persona y con ella he "aprendido" muchas cosas, pero su reputación no es la mejor que digamos y la verdad solo me gusta estar con ella por diversión es decir nada serio.

................................................................................................................................................................

Pensando en eso doy media vuelta y me dirijo a mi casa, vuelvo a sentirme deprimido como hace tiempo no me sentía, debo buscar a alguien mas que ligar.

Escucho el teléfono y contesto desanimado como lo hago desde hace un buen tiempo, pero mi corazón y todo mi cuerpo vuelven a un buen estado en cuanto escucho la hermosa voz de Sora.

¡Hola!- me dice animada- Estuve hablando con Tai y me contó que estuvieron hablando, me alegra que vuelvan a ser amigos, por eso fue que me animé a llamarte pare ver si tú y yo podemos volver a ser amigos también.

C..ccc... ¡Claro!- respondo al borde de la locura- Me encantaría.

¡No sabes cuanto me alegro!

Créeme no te alegra tanto como a mí.

Después de eso se despide con un alegre ¡Nos vemos mañana! Y yo me despido con un atontado... sí...

...............................................................................................................................................................

Dormí como nunca, bueno un poco preocupado por el noviazgo de Sora con el patán de Roku, jamás me había caído bien y menos ahora, además era un manipulador, petulante y con fama de tratar mal a sus novias.

Hay de él donde le haga algo a Sora es que lo mato, es hora de demostrarle quien es el mejor, ya se había metido con mi popularidad, se había burlado de mis amigos ¡¡¡¡Y AHORA SE METE CON MI CHICA!!!!!!!, Pagara por esto.

Tengo una idea, una horrenda y maléfica idea, Roku aunque tenga novia o lo que sea siempre ha estado interesado en una chica llamada Reiko que al principio no le daba ni la hora porque estaba interesada en mí pero creo que si tuvieron algo, es peor que Akuro eso quiere decir que me la puedo gozar un buen tiempo hasta que Roku deje a Sora en paz.

................................................................................................................................................................

Me dirijo a estudiar dispuesto a llevar a cabo mi plan.

Y ahí esta Reiko a quien saludo simpáticamente y ella responde con un efusivo beso (_ja, tan intensa como siempre_), y casi inmediatamente ataca.

Hoy es viernes Matt, voy a ir un bar que abrieron hace poco ¿Me acompañas?

(_Perfecto, mi trabajo se facilita_)- la tomo de la cintura y con mi mejor sonrisa le respondo- Será todo un placer, pasare por ti a las 9:30.

¡Vaya! Estoy ansioso, le estoy haciendo un favor a Tai que odia a muerte a Ruko y voy a pasarla bien con una chica tan "hot" como Reiko.

................................................................................................................................................................

¡¡¡¡Por fin llegó la hora!!!! Voy a su casa y la chica no se ve nada mal con su pantalón descaderado, y su top de un violeta metalizado, rápidamente me toma de la mano y nos dirigimos al famoso bar.

Es un lugar agradable, algo oscuro, pero huele bien y el ambiente es perfecto para un ligue o algo mas.

Con un par de cócteles hablamos de todo un poco, llevamos aquí como dos horas y ya me sé la mitad de su vida.

Estas bebidas están haciendo un rápido y fuerte efecto en nosotros, tanto que lentamente me acerco y pongo mi mano en su pierna, ella reacciona con un beso muy bien dado.

Este bar es de un conocido mío, arriba hay un cuarto que no esta en muy buen estado pero tiene un baño muy cómodo y además grande, ¿no crees que será divertido en un baño?, ¿No te gustan las cosas divertidas?

Mas de lo que te imaginas- respondo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Subimos y compruebo que lo que dijo es verdad el baño es mas lindo que el cuarto, aun así no puedo sentirme cómodo como cuando estaba con Akuro, sin embargo decido continuar con esto, Reiko me besa casi frenéticamente y empieza a quitarme la ropa de la misma manera.

Sé que nunca podré llegar a nada serio con nadie porque mi reputación esta destruida pero podré disfrutar esto al máximo.

En ese momento deja de hablar y empieza a jugar con su lengua sobre mi cuerpo, mi mente esta cerrada como para pensar en algo más que no sea sexo.

Es increíble, toda una experta, su cuerpo se desliza sobre el mío como una serpiente sobre la arena, me lastima con sus uñas pero no me importa porque me gusta lo que siento.

Cuando acabamos me siento destrozado, siento un remordimiento extraño que no me deja tranquilo, además no puedo dejar de pensar en Sora y lo incompleto que estoy sin ella.

Matt dile a tu amiga Sora que se aleje de Ruko, él solo esta jugando con ella y aunque no lo estuviera haciendo es peligroso, cuídate.

Diciendo esto se fue y yo me quede sintiéndome como el peor de los gusanos, en ese deplorable estado bajo al bar a beber como nunca.

................................................................................................................................................................

Al parecer ya me estoy acostumbrando al alcohol porque cuando voy a mi casa solo estoy "un poco" mareado.

Llego a mi casa bastante tarde y me encuentro con mi papá que tiene cara de "te voy a matar y pondré tu cabeza de lámpara en mi oficina".

¿¡Donde rayos estabas jovencito!?- me grita. Su voz retumba en mi cerebro como si me lo estuvieran martillando, me duele que me trate así.- ¡Responde!- me esta mirando con furia.

Debo pensar muy bien lo que voy a responder o me ganare un buen golpe.

Es... est... estaba... con una amiga- logro responder con dificultad.

¡¡¡¡¡Y además estas ebrio!!!!! Eres un descarado, claro aprovechándote de que llego tarde a casa para ir a tus fiestas a perder el tiempo ¡¡¡¡CÓMO PUEDES TRAICIONAR MI CONFIANZA DE ESA MANERA!!!!!

No papá, eso no es cierto... tu no sabes como me siento- Y es verdad me ciento como el parásito estomacal de una rata y siento lagrimas recorrer mis mejillas. - Tú no me entiendes, he caído muy bajo y me siento mal, la soledad que me rodea no puede ser destruida con nada de lo que tengo, extraño a mis amigos que tienen un concepto horrible de mí y también extraño a mi hermano que me esta odiando, papá también te extraño y te necesito, tú eres lo único real que tengo, lo único a lo que puedo llamar familia.

A estas alturas yo parecía una magdalena y la expresión de mi padre había cambiado notablemente, me miraba con tristeza y yo no podía dejar de llorar como un idiota, en esas estábamos cuando se me acerca y me abraza como hace mucho no lo hacía.

................................................................................................................................................................

Otro día, me levanto con una pereza impresionante pero con una decisión... voy a decirle a Sora lo que siento por ella, no me importa que me rechace necesito decirlo o no voy a dejar de cometer locuras, y ¿Qué mejor oportunidad para hacerlo que yendo a su clase de tennis?

Camino hacía las canchas con el corazón a punto de estallar y la veo, es ella, esta descansando porque esta sola, es ahora o nunca.

Me acerco por detrás y la tomo por los hombros, se asusta un poco pero al notar que soy yo me regala una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

- Hola Matt que agradable sorpresa ¿A qué se debe que estés por estos lugares?

Bueno- digo algo serio- necesito decirte algo muy importante y de hoy no puede pasar.

Matt me estas asustando. ¿Qué paso?

No es nada malo, por lo menos pera mi no, no sé como lo tomes tú.

Me mira preocupada, y yo trato de relajarme para no escupirle todo de una y después no me entienda y tenga que repetírselo.

- Sora, la verdad no sé como decírtelo pero... te quiero mas que a nada en el mundo y me da pánico el solo pensar en lo que esto pueda significar, no sé lo que sientas por Roku ni por Tai, pero necesitaba decírtelo porque sino iba a estallar.

Esta paralizada, me mira con sorpresa no sé que hacer, solo puedo mirar su hermoso rostro ¡diablos! Ni siquiera me puedo mover, pero ella esta tratando de decir algo.

Yo... no... Matt... nunca...

Esta asustada, no quiero escuchar que quiere a otro, aunque es lo mas probable, desvío la mirada.

Sora espero que lo que te acabo de decir no cambie la situación entre nosotros, yo siempre te voy a querer, y si la única forma de estar cerca de ti es siendo solo tu amigo entonces lo seré por siempre.

Le doy la espalda y me alejo caminando lo más tranquilo posible tratando de no gritar por la desesperación y la incertidumbre.

No sé cuanto he caminado ni en donde estoy solo sé que por fin se lo dije y eso, en parte me hace sentir mejor.

- ¡¡¡Hola!!!- Alguien a mi espalda me saluda, es mi hermano, me extraña que me salude creí que estaba enojado conmigo.

Eee... ¿¿Hola??

Sabes yo... quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que te dije la otra vez, han pasado casi 3 meses y me has hecho mucha falta y esta vez es mas difícil porque ya nos podemos ver mas seguido, creo que me entiendes ya estuvimos separados durante 5 años, no me parece correcto que nos parezcamos a nuestros padres y nos peleemos por una estupidez.

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo.

Oye y ¿qué haces por aquí?

Bueno- decido ser sincero- vengo de decirle a Sora que la quiero mas que a nada en el mundo.

Me mira algo sorprendido, luego serio y después sonríe pícaramente.

- Bueno hermano me alegra mucho que hallamos arreglado nuestras diferencias, pero me voy.

¿Por qué?

Porque ahí viene...

Y se va.

Matt necesito hablar contigo- Me dice Sora con su dulce voz.

Claro Sora dime.- Siento que en cualquier momento me voy a caer.

Matt, me tomaste por sorpresa la verdad es que nunca me imagine que tú fueras a decirme algo así, y me alegra mucho... porque tú eres muy importante para mí y aunque seamos muy jóvenes siento que te quiero.

Oh, me siento nadando en chocolate, sé que estoy sonriendo y me siento el hombre más feliz del universo, me acerco a ella y con un movimiento muy suave la acerco a mí y la beso, ella responde con una energía y una pasión impresionantes, es la experiencia mas maravillosa de mi vida sentir sus labios, su cuerpo tibio, su ternura, cuanto me hacía falta tenerla en mis brazos y eso que solo es un beso.

Después de no sé cuanto tiempo que se me hizo muy corto pude detenerme.

Sora debí haberte dicho esto hace mucho tiempo pero ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

Claro que si, no sabes cuanto había deseado esto.

Diciendo esto me toma de la mano y vamos a caminar, después nos sentamos en un parque cercano, estamos en silencio no necesitamos palabras solo estar juntos. Pero yo rompo el silencio.

- No he sido una buena persona, la verdad he caído muy bajo y me he sentido muy mal, cuando empecé a ser popular y a tener amigos creí que había encontrado mi luz al final del túnel y decidí seguirla... resulto ser un tren, pero ahora sé que tú eres lo que tanto había estado buscando, no me atreví a decirte nada porque creí que estabas enamorada de Tai y después de Roku.

Las cosas con Roku se dieron porque yo estaba un poco deprimida ya que no podía pensar en el hecho de que tú te fijaras en mí, eras casi inalcanzable.

Sora se tiene que ir y yo la acompaño, estoy embobado no puedo dejar de mirarla y no lo puedo creer, yo el tipo más cobarde de la tierra había confesado sus sentimientos y lo mejor había sido aceptado.

Pero hay algo que me preocupa y tengo que decírselo a Sora, pero será mañana en el colegio.

................................................................................................................................................................

Creo que pasé la mejor noche de mi vida sin que nada ni nadie me estimulara, simplemente dormí como un angelito.

Me levanto como nuevo, feliz, pero hay algo que no me deja tranquilo... Oh no, ya sé que es, es Sora, mi hermosa Sora, ella es tan buena tan centrada en sus cosas, tan madura, tan pura... En cambio yo soy un asco, un tipo capaz de caer muy bajo con tal de olvidar sus problemas en vez de enfrentarlos, un cobarde, un degenerado facilista, no me la merezco.

Llego al colegio con una mescolanza de sentimientos, la veo a lo lejos, aaaah tan hermosa como siempre. Se acerca con una sonrisa pero nota que no estoy normal.

¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta.

Sora tú sabes que yo te quiero mucho, pero no he sido un buen chico, en parte tu mamá tiene razón he hecho cosas que no son agradables... bueno para ti porque para mí lo fueron, pero ahora siento que lo que hice va en contra de mis sentimientos y las reglas que he construido a lo largo de mi vida, creo que no merezco lo que tengo, no te merezco pero te quiero.

¡No! Tú no has hecho nada malo solo te has dejado llevar por las circunstancias todos cometemos errores, equivocarse es de humanos... además no me importa lo que hayas hecho o con quien lo que me importa es que tu estas aquí conmigo.

Ahora me ha tomado de la mano y casi me esta arrastrando hasta el salón.

Estamos en la puerta y cuando menos pienso me besa como nunca me imagine que lo haría, delante de todos incluyendo al profesor, yo por supuesto le correspondo lo mejor que puedo.

Hemos terminado ese beso y me doy cuenta que somos el centro de atención de todos, yo estoy mas acostumbrado pero no puedo evitar sentirme incomodo y ni hablar de Sora cuyo rostro ha pasado por todas las tonalidades de rojo habidas y por haber.

¡Vaya!, Eso si que es una sorpresa par de morrongos.

Es Tai que tiene una cara de picardía que me asusta.

Aaaah, hola Tai, jeje como estas.- mi tono de voz es evidentemente nervioso.

No tan bien como tú pero hay voy- (_y sigue con esa cara!!!)_

Eee, este bueno muchachos será mejor que entren ya para iniciar las clases- dijo el profesor con la vos algo incrédula.

Durante toda la clase no pude dejar de sentir las miradas de todos, pero ya no importa ahora estoy almorzando con Sora, Izzy y Tai.

Estamos contentos en el pasto pero entonces siento algo que me toma fuertemente de la chaqueta, me levanta y me manda a volar... aterrizo con todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre mi brazo derecho y eso duele mucho.

Estoy mareado, confundido, adolorido y aun en el suelo, aun así puedo ver unos grandes zapatos que desaparecen para dar lugar a la cara y brazos de Roku que me mira y sostiene enfurecido casi a punto de estallar.

¡¡¡Túuuuuu!!!- me dice con una voz endemoniada- ladrón de novias, mocoso idiota que te has creído, Sora es solo mía y ni tú ni nadie va a quitármela.

Tomo aire, sé lo que me espera y estoy preparado, logro safarme con dificultad de las garras de Roku.

Mira Roku, no pienso que sea necesario hacer esto, no gastes tus energías Sora ya escogió a alguien y no fue precisamente a ti. _(Estoy negociando???)_

Definitivamente esa fue la llama que encendió la mecha hacía la dinamita dentro de la cabeza de Roku.

Un puño golpea mi boca, y es recibido con mucho odio porque lo devuelvo tan fuerte que creo que me he acabado de dañar la mano con la que aterricé hace un rato, pero no me importa ahora solo estoy concentrado en acabar con esa masa de carne enfrente de mí.

Esta en el suelo pero se levanta con ganas evidentes de matar y comer del muerto, pero me desconcentra un grito de fondo, es Sora.

¡¡¡¡¡ Espera un momento Roku!!!!!, ¿¡se puede saber en que rayos estas pensando estúpido troglodita bueno para nada?!

La sensación de satisfacción que siento al ver su rostro es incomparable, el muy estúpido esta sorprendido, pero se enoja mas, da unos pasos hacía atrás y con todas sus fuerzas me mete un golpe en el abdomen que me quita el aire y me nubla la vista y todo esto sucede no sin antes poder ver como ese cobarde huye.

................................................................................................................................................................

Abro mis ojos y veo blanco, mi muñeca derecha duele como mil demonios y aun me cuesta trabajo respirar.

¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto mientras intento levantarme.

Estas en la enfermería.

Es Sora que se ha quedado aquí conmigo trato de sonreír pero el lado izquierdo de la boca también duele mucho.

¿Estas bien?

Un poco aturdido pero viviré, ahora lo que me preocupa es que venga el profesor y me pegue el regaño del siglo.

No te preocupes Izzy, Tai y yo hablamos con él y le explicamos todo.

Gracias – digo levantándome- ¿Qué hora es?

Pues estuviste inconsciente como media hora, después te aplicaron algo para el dolor, llevas allí como dos horas, ya todos se fueron.

¿Tan tarde es?, Rayos debo irme- apoyo mi mano derecha en la cama y el dolor me hace recordar lo que paso, la miro y esta toda hinchada.

La enfermera dijo que te sacaras una radiografía cuanto antes y que mientras tanto te pongas hielo, pero... – se interrumpe como tratando de encontrar las palabras... - como yo te conozco y sé que eres un poco loquito, ¿ podría acompañarte a tu casa y ponerte el hielo?- y pone una carita de niña buena que me mata.

¡¡¡ Por supuesto!!! En serio que estaba extrañando que alguien cuidara de mí.

................................................................................................................................................................

Llegamos a mí casa, espero a que ella traiga el hielo, me lo coloca, esta fresco pero duele mucho, siento como su mano acaricia mi cabeza, me recuesto en sus piernas bocarriba para poder mirarla, y así puedo ver sus ojos llenos de cariño, me besa.

Me levanto y la beso de nuevo, el dolor esta presente pero es algo secundario, me concentro solo en Sora, ella es mi universo, me besa y acaricia delicioso. Oh, que sensación es genial, mis manos no se mueven, estoy hecho piedra, escucho un ruido que ella también escucha, pero no queremos detenernos y no estamos dispuestos a hacerlo, pero se abre la puerta de la calle y da lugar a mi papá, pegamos un brinco y siento como si mi corazón se fuera a salir, diviso a Sora que esta bastante nerviosa arreglándose la blusa que sin darme cuenta yo había desarreglado de una manera muy poco sutil. Mi papá es distraído y esta lleno de bolsas de mercado por lo tanto no se da cuenta.

¡¡ Hola chicos como han estado!! Que bueno tenerte por aquí Sora, Oh Matt ¿¿qué te paso en esa mano??

¿Eh?... aaah esteee, pues un tipo todo loco me atacó y me daño la mano hay que sacar radiografías y tales.- casi no puedo disimular el tono otra vez evidentemente nervioso de mi voz.

Bueno habrá que hacer eso rápido, solo vine a dejar estas bolsas porque tengo que ir a trabajar, aquí les dejo dinero para que pidan algo de comer. Adiós.

Y tan rápido como llego se fue. Y podemos respirar, aun así permanecemos inmóviles no sé cuanto tiempo hasta que Sora da un suspiro.

Eso estuvo cerca, debemos esperar un momento adecuado para que no vuelva a pasar esto, ahora pidamos una pizza.

Se dirige al teléfono y se ve tan linda, puede estar quieta o en movimiento siempre es hermosa.

Aun estaba adormecido por la droga pero la pasamos bien, comimos la pizza, hablamos, se ofreció a acompañarme a sacarme los exámenes y se fue porque su mamá la iba a matar y tenia que inventar una buena excusa, después de todo mi ahora nueva suegra aun no me quiere.

Y el estúpido dolor de la mano no me dejó dormir bien.

................................................................................................................................................................

Bien mi pobre mano esta fracturada, tienen que enyesármela, estará así por dos meses y obviamente no podré tocar la guitarra, que desastre.

Roku fue suspendido y eso es un alivio, conociéndolo no descansaría hasta hacerme pedazos.

Hemos tenido que hacer unos arreglos con los chicos de la banda por el problema de la mano, pero eso no es malo, lo malo es que todo el tiempo me están molestando por el beso de la otra vez y encima no me quieren creer que Sora es mi novia, dicen que es mi ligue como todas y que cuando la pasemos bien todo se acabara y volveremos a ser amigos como si nada.

¡¡¡¡Pero que les pasa!!!!- me están haciendo enojar- yo no soy como ustedes, sé que he hecho mis cosas, pero no exageren, yo quiero mucho a Sora y voy en serio con ella, además como es lógico la respeto mucho.

Mis compañeros me miran incrédulos, ¿Qué clase de hombre he sido como para que nadie crea que puedo tener algo en serio con una chica?

No me puedo sacar esa espina, pero de tanto pensarlo creo que ya encontré cual es el problema, recuerdo que cuando mis padres se divorciaron alguien le dijo a mi papá que mi hermano y yo probablemente no seriamos muy estables en lo que a parejas se refiere especialmente yo, que generalmente me daba cuenta de las peleas de mis padres, muchas veces las escuchaba y otras hasta las presenciaba mientras mi hermano dormía como angelito, y pues la ausencia de personal femenino en mi casa no ayuda en nada.

Ese es el punto, me da miedo, a pesar de que soy joven me aterra el hecho de terminar como mis padres y eso me hace sentir inseguro incluso cuando estoy con Sora, no sé si lo que siento sea tan fuerte como parece, pero es genial y he estado huyendo por temor a que me dejen solo y la verdad no me gustaría que Sora hiciera algo así... ahora entiendo porque cuando le dije lo que sentía pensé que era un gran paso.

Me entristece pensar en eso pero al mismo tiempo siento la satisfacción de tener una familia, separada pero la tengo, y no debo preocuparme porque cualquier problema ya esta arreglado, mi animo esta tan alto de nuevo que voy a invitar a Sora a salir.

................................................................................................................................................................

Bien aquí de nuevo, en la casa de Sora, hace mucho que no venia y la verdad es que me da una cosa extraña estar aquí pues no soy bienvenido por su familia. Pero que importa, ella es quien se alegra de verme y lo siento mucho por la señora Takenouchi pero si su hija quiere que este aquí nadie me va a mover.

Sora esta linda como siempre, después de cruzar un par de palabras con su madre por pura y física cortesía nos dirigimos a cualquier lugar en donde podamos estar tranquilos, mientras caminamos solo la puedo observar, creo que ni estoy caminando sino que ando por pura inercia porque solo puedo pensar en Sora, siempre me pareció que andar en estos cuentos era cursi, estúpido, para gente soñadora, pero nunca pensé en lo que se podía sentir, vivir o experimentar y la verdad me gusta, me gusta mucho y me encantaría que durara para siempre, soy conciente de que cualquier cosa puede suceder pero no me importa, como tampoco me importa lo que piensen nuestros compañeros o familias y mucho menos me importa lo que hayan dicho de mi estabilidad o lo que haya pasado tiempo atrás...

Solo me importa vivir este momento, pensar en un buen futuro y caminar por estas grandes y concurridas calles al lado de la mujer que siento que quiero.

**FIN.**

**Nota: **Bueno hastaaquí llega mi primer fic, ojalá haya sido de su agrado y si no, por favor escríbanlo pero sin insultos.

Este signito que siempre acompaña a la palabra "quiero" es porque los personajes aún están jóvenes (mas o menos 16 o 17 años) y creo que a esa edad no es posible enamorarse, tal vez _querer _mucho a alguien si pero enamorarse no, pues aun les falta mucho por conocer.

Morrongo: por acá es como pícaro, pero si lo buscan en un diccionario dirá que es un gato. Para mi es lo mismo pues ¿acaso esos hermosos animalitos no son pícaros?

Lo del divorcio sé que no siempre es así pero en algunos casos sucede, además sabemos bien que Matt es un caso muy especial.


End file.
